


Chartreuse

by Thedamnraven



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedamnraven/pseuds/Thedamnraven
Summary: ".. I had the most topping time at the Drones. We had a few cups from this liqueur you see. It is said that if you drink enough of it, your eyes turn green!"





	Chartreuse

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic of mine, previously posted on LiveJournal years ago. Many thanks to the great beta, toodlepipsigner.

****

**Chartreuse**

****

Bertram Wilberforce Wooster, that is I, was on my way home from the Drones Club with a jolly green and glistening bottle of spirits in my hand.

****

I had tasted the alcohol earlier that day, finding it not overly tasty but filled with so much life and joy.

****

The vividly green tone sang to me of happy childhood summers and smiling sunshine. Not that I drank a lot as a child, heavens no, but you know, as some scents can make you feel different emotions, (cinnamon buns make you feel at home and vomit makes you feel sick) so did the colour of this exquisite liqueur. Not make me sick! No! The opposite.

****

Yes, well. Hrrm.

****

As I passed the jewelers I happened to see a glimmering in the window.

****

I stepped nearer to find out what it was, and what do you know? It was a large, beautiful emerald, attached to a neat looking tiepin. It was the exact same shade as my bottle of green E.L.

****

Of course I fell very much in love with the thing instantly and quickly bought it and went on my way.

****

As I was wearing my light grey suit, and a dark sober grey tie, it did not exactly clash with my ensemble, but I had nothing else on my person that matched. The glass bottle of chartreuse did, of course, but I could hardly keep carrying that thing around with me everywhere, could I?

****

When I got closer to my flat, I came upon the flower lady that Jeeves always buys my buttonholes from. She has only the flowers of the very best quality. Usually, I would get red roses, and as my RR was looking a bit sad after a long day at the Drones, I stopped to buy a fresh one.

****

In the upper corner of her basket I found my treasure. The thing that would solve my fashion problem. The icing on my cake, the honey on my bee so to speak. 

****

 

****

With my newly bought accessories firmly fastened to their proper places, I stepped in to my flat with a cheery “What ho!” to Jeeves, who greeted me at the door.

****

I had never seen Jeeves flush until that day.

****

He reached to allay me of my hat, then froze, staring wide-eyed at my person. First, his eyes met my snapping new tiepin, and I saw his features pale a bit. 

****

“Sir!” He gasped.

****

“What’s wrong, Jeeves?” I asked, handling over my bottle to my manservant.

****

“I had the most topping time at the Drones. We had a few cups from this liqueur you see. It is said that if you drink enough of it, your eyes turn green! ”

****

“Indeed, Sir? I have no knowledge of the reliability to that statement, though I sincerely doubt that ordinary herbs could affect the colour of your eyes, Sir.”

****

“Herbs, Jeeves?”

****

“Yes, Sir, Green Chartreuse is made by monks from 130 different herbs by a secret recipe. But Sir, have you been seen on your walk home wearing those... things? Jeeves inquired.

****

“What do you mean, Jeeves? This tiepin and flower made me feel very gay.” I was in no small way annoyed with his closed-minded fashion sense, and I let it show in my voice. “Not to mention the colour suits me very well.” I added indignantly. I did not want Jeeves to believe it would be an easy task to rid me from my extraordinary new items.

****

“They actually match even the drink, you see.” I added for extra oomph, hoping it would drive my point home.

****

“Yes, Sir. Very good, sir” Jeeves found he could move once more and started to put away my hat and cane.

****

I sat down on the chesterfield and stretched. It was the rummiest thing, though, for Jeeves to be so expressive upon the young master’s return. I told him so.

****

“Jeeves, rum how you reacted when I came in! Something bothering you?”

****

Jeeves appeared by my side and hesitated.

****

”Sir, I fear I should warn you about the representation you have just made in choosing that particular colour for your accessories, particularly your buttonhole. It would be ill advised of you to wear that particular member of the Dianthus caryophyllus outside of the flat. It is a green carnation, Sir.”

****

“Oh? It is a lovely flower, what’s wrong with it?”

****

Jeeves flushed and I told him to sit down.

****

”Sit down, Jeeves, and tell me what’s so bloody strange about this bit of flora.”

****

He did so, and took a deep breath and pursed his lips.

****

“A green carnation is a symbol to express ones sexual inclinations, Sir, or the support thereof. The Green Carnation is used to indicate that the person wearing it is an invert, a homosexual, Sir.”

****

I stared at him.

****

“You mean to say, I walked the last block to the flat shouting wordlessly to everyone I am an invert?”

****

My voice broke a little as I continued with great anxiety,

****

“I strolled down the streets, gay as a day, whistling and smiling and all the while accidentally telling my secret? Oh Lord, I can’t recall meeting anyone I know the last stretch of the walk but...”

****

I had started to babble now, as I am wont to do when forced to exert the old grey matter. 

****

Jeeves took a firm hold of my shoulders.

****

“Sir! Please, take hold of your senses and calm yourself. There is no need to panic. We have yet to find out if you were seen by anyone, which I very much doubt, estimating the proximity from the flower vender to the building, Sir.”

****

For a moment his face froze. Still looking into his eyes, I read that he was trying to reprocess what I had just said in my fit of panic.

****

“Sir, did you say your secret was out?” he inquired carefully.

****

I let out a whimper and buried my head in my hands. Knowing there was no way I could make Jeeves of all people believe I had just blurted out meaningless words of no importance, I nodded, face still covered with my hands.

****

“Oh, Sir!” Jeeves voice sounded choked.

****

“I might as well tell you everything else, now that you surely are leaving in all haste! Jeeves, I am an invert and I am utterly and totally in love with you. Your note of reference will be on the table in the morning. You may get to packing your things.”

****

I sobbed and shook out those last words, wondering briefly if Jeeves could even interpret them through my tears and my sheltering hands.

****

“There will be no leaving, Sir, unless it is what you desire. Sir, I am of the same sort as you. I have full understanding of your fears, as unnecessary as they are.”

****

“Jeeves?” I turned lowered my hands to face him.

****

“Yes, Sir. I confess I had no small amount of trepidation, given the manner inverts are treated, but as I now know you will not betray my confidence I feel inclined to let you know the truth. Moreover, I am very ardently attracted to you.”

****

He placed his hand on my trembling arm and squeezed gently.

****

”If you will allow me, I want to show you how much, Sir” he whispered.

****

I blinked and swallowed. Then I recalled he had made a request and nodded hesitantly to my man.

****

He leaned towards me and placed his lips upon mine. Those soft, red and very competent lips that I had adored for so long. The feeling was marvelous, the simple and almost chaste kiss sent tingles throughout my body, all the way from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes.

****

I gasped when I felt his strong hand sneak up behind my head, gently caressing my sensitive neck.

****

I remembered that at the end of my arms, I too had hands, and at this moment they wished to be filled with large quantities of capable Valet. So they made a short travel across my lap and encircled the Jeevesian waist.

****

He sighed and moved to sit closer to me, pressing his electrifying, strong-muscled thigh against my lean leg.

****

“Sir, I am very pleased to be in this position, but I need to ask if you wish to proceed in this manner? I am quite sure I will not be able to settle for only kissing as I have desired you for so very long.”

****

“Jeeves, I am not as innocent as you might believe. I have kissed women and I did go to Eton you know.” I murmured, pressing his upper body against mine, my lips teasingly close to his ear.

****

With a groan Jeeves flung me to the floor and climbed on top of me, his heavy frame pressing me to the rug.

****

“I hope you will not change your mind, Sir, because there is no turning back now.” He panted and rubbed his rock hard cock on my own pulsing member.

****

We kissed furiously, trying to make up for all the years we had spent together, not knowing—not daring to speak of our mutual affections. I thrust my tongue in to his mouth, tasting him, teasing him, and enjoying the faint trace of Darjeeling and toothpaste.

****

My hips bucked and ground against his and the heat made my cock strain against the fabric of my trousers.

****

“Jeeves, my cock is straining against the fabric of my trousers! Get them off me, please!” I groaned.

****

He complied with haste, never before had I been undressed so eagerly, I even believe a button from my fly went missing that night.

****

He took a steady hold of my twitching member and stroked it slowly as I moaned with pleasure. With his other hand, he released his own throbbing manhood from its woolen prison. It was tall, dark and impressive, just as its owner.

****

He started caressing it, sitting on his knees before me, eyes fluttering shut as he did so. I leaned myself on my elbow and took him in my mouth. His eyes shot open and his hips jerked forward, eagerly burying his throbbing penis deep into my throat. He groaned loudly when I did not draw back but instead sucked it in, deeper still. 

****

“Sir!” He panted,

****

”May I have you, Sir?” he asked hoarsely.

****

I spread my legs for him and smiled.

****

”Please do, Jeeves!” I answered.

****

He produced a small flask of gun oil, that he normally used for lubricating the hinges on the doors, from the pocket of his coat.

****

“Have you done this before, Sir? Can you relax your muscles for me?” he asked as he oiled his thick penis. I nodded and lay back to relax. I felt his slick hands caress my opening, massaging the oil in to my back entrance. He stretched me agonizingly slowly, using his fingers. First one, then two. As he added the third he started licking and sucking my member. I was very near my release when he stopped, and pressed his cock against my hole.

****

He entered slowly, giving me time to adjust to his size. When I raised my pelvis to take more of him in he started thrusting.

****

“Sir, you are so tight!” he gasped. “I can...not…hold on long!”

****

“Then touch me Jeeves, and I will come with you!” I moaned.

****

He gripped my cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts as they became more and more frantic with his need to peak. I lifted up and met him at every one of them, feeling that white hot sensation building at the base of my spine. With just a few more movements Jeeves shot his release deep in me, the pulsing of his dick and the roaring howl of my valet tipped me over that blissful edge to.

****

We lay in a pile of sweaty limbs and wrinkled clothing, our chests heaved, panting for air. It was the most wonderful experience.

****

I have never felt so gay in my life.

****

 

****


End file.
